ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hybrid Club
The Hybrid Club is the third episode of Albedo 10: Omniverse. Plot A red portal opens up in an odd dimension of weirdly shaed floating rocks adn a red and purple sky. A small, white ship creeps out of the portal, then hovers over to one of the larger rocks and lands. A ramp lowers from the back and a door slides open. Two men in white suits wlak down the ramp with The Wasp inbetween them, his stingers in energy-cuffs. They walk to the edge with him, then toss him onto the ground. (Man 1): Alright, Animo, you've been sentenced to one year in the Null Void. (Man 2): In case you didn't understand, that's here. (They both chuckle) We'll release you from your cuffs once we get out of range, so you don't try anything. (The Wasp): You'll see! I am this world's greatest mind! And I will succeed! (Man 1): Sure you will. The men walk back into their ship, elbowing each other while whispering and snickering. The ramp retracts intot the ship as the door slides shut. Not longer after the ship takes off and exits through the portal. The energy-cuffs dissipate and The Wasp stretches his stingers out. (The Wasp): I will find a way out of here. I swear I'll get revenge on Albedo. I SWEAR!!!! End Scene "The Hybrid Club" Albedo has transformed into a small, blue monkey that has four arms and wears two red sashes that lock together under the Ultimatrix which is in the center of his chest. He backflips over a red energy blast and lands on hie feet and lower hands, his upper arms out for balance. He faces his tail forward and fires a small web from it. The web sticks to a glider that was speeding toward him with a tall, muscular alien in a red suit riding it. Spidermonkey tugs the web, pulling the glider down and sending the alien off of it. He rolls a few feet, but stops and gets up. (Spidermonkey): Come on, Sunder, we've been through this before. Every time I win because you can't do anything that can hurt me. OR hit me for that matter. (Sunder): Ha ha ha, Albedo you had such potential to be bad, but that went down the drain when that lousy frog - (A web sticks over Sunder's mouth, shutting him up.) Spidermonkey glares at Sunder as he touches the Ultimatrix. The badge glows, then the light spreads out all over Spidermonkey's body. He grows into a large, six armed, white-furred version of himself. The sashes are missing and the Ultimatrix has sprouted six spikes. Ultimate Spidermonkey rushes in and grabs Sunder by his shirt. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): No one talks about Azmuth in that manner. Aside from myself of course.. Ultimate Spidermonkey tosses Sunder then fires a web from his mouth, trapping Sunder on a wall. He leaps and lands directly in front of Sunder. He raises his fist, but reverts before doing anyting. Albedo walks away, not paying attention to Sunder's cries for release. (Sunder): No! Release me at once! Albedo pays him no attention, and walks to his house. Back in the Null Void.... The Wasp is flying around, looking through the Void. (The Wasp): There must be a way out of here.. Suddenly, a red energy blast flies past his head. He turns around and sees a group of aliens. One of them is a small Tetramand, another is a Kinecelleran girl, the next is a human covered in quils and the last is a skinny Pyronite. The Tetramand is holding a smoking gun. (The Tetramand; Manny): Who are you?! The Wasp eyes him up and down. Being particularly intelligent he can tell that something's not right. (The Wasp): I'm The Wasp. There's something about that I find... puzzling. (Manny): An' what's that, creep? (The Wasp): You're a hybrid. You're all hybrids of aliens interbred with humans. (Quiled One; Pierce): How did he know that?! (The Wasp): You emit pheromones that I can smell. I can smell the human in you, and I can smell DNA foreign to Earth. And speaking of... I need to get back there. (The Kinecelleran; Helen): You have a way? (The Wasp): I believe I just found one. Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!!! Meanwhile... Albedo is back at his home, relaxing in front of the TV. He has the remote in his hands, clicking away attempting to find something' to watch. (Albedo; aggravated): Now-a-days all they have on is childish, boring rubbish. And they call it "Entertainment". He clicks the button and comes to a news station. (Anchor): We have a reporter live on the scene of the portal. Dianne? (Dianne): Thank you, Shelly. The portal seems to have come out of nowhere and many civilians are frightened. (She walks over to a man, the Camera Man following close behind.) Excuse me, sir. (The man turns to Dianne) What are your thoughts on the portal? (Man; with a thick southern accent): Well, if I may, the damned thing just came up 'n' scooped m' truck out here and ain't nobody told me hows I s'posed to get it back. (Dianne): So you're saying you don't like it? (Man): Ma'am, if I was tuh tell you hows I rilly felt 'bout it dey wouldn't letcha play on the tv. (Dianne): (She turns abruptly to the camera) Well if that doesn't sum it up for you I'm not sure what does. This thing is dangerous and civilians are scared. Albedo clicks the power button, shutting the TV down. He stands up and dials the Ultimatrix. A red flash occurs, and a tall, hooded, moth-like creature is standing where Albedo was. He has blue and white skin and is wearing a red belt where the Ultimatrix sits. He becomes intangible and flies through the wall, toward town. Later in the city, Big Chill arrives and lands close enough to the portal to get a good look. He reverts in a flurry of brilliant red light, then Albedo walks up to the portal. (Albedo; puzzled): This isn't right.. This does appear to be a portal to the Null Void, but it's not doing anything. Nothing's coming in or - As if on cue, a white Cargo Ship bumbles out of the portal, nearly crushing Albedo. He ducks, then watches the ship crash into the road, tearing it up as it does. Albedo wastes less than a second spinning on his heels toward the crashed ship. He hears a banging from inside, and soon the door flies off its hinges. Manny steps out of the craft, closely followed by Pierce, Helen, and African American boy. Albedo stares, a little confused, but it dies quickly when The Wasp steps out himself. (The Wasp): Hello, Albedo. Aren't you glad to see me? The Wasp breaks into a maniacal fusion of laughter and horrid, giant-bug screeches. Albedo rapidly swipes his fingers over the faceplate and then back over it again to transform. Transformation Sequence: Red light travels from the Ultimatrix and covers Albedo's body. He is wrapped up in vines, until he entire body is submerged. The vines reshape into a humanoid figure with a flower-like bloom around his head. Swampfire is wearing a red shirt and black arm guards that end in white, fingerless gloves, the Ultimatrix rests his the center of his chest. Swapfire bursts out of the bright light and lunges forward. He hurls two streams of fire at The Wasp, paying very little attention to the others. The Wasp takes flight, dodging the flames, then swoops down spitting a stream of slime at Swampfire. (Swampfire): Gah! (The slime burns his skin, but he quickly regenerates) He hurls flames at The Wasp again, this time hitting him. The Wasp comes crashing down, but is caught by Helen. (African American Kid; Alan): You shouldn't have done that. (A wave of fire rushes over Alan and he becomes a skinny Pyronite.) Alan leaps forward, tossing fire balls at Swampfire, who takes them quite nicely. Manny takes Swampfire by surprise and rails him in the sid eof the face with a powerful punch. Swampfire spins from the hit, but recovers quickly and goes to fire at Manny. He is thwarted by a rain of sharp quils, cutting his body and distracting him. Manny knocks him back with another hit sending him directly into Helen's path where she rams him head on at a tremendous speed. Swapfire is thrown back, being engulfed in flames from Alan, this time hurting him. He crashes and slides backward, scrapping up his back. The Wasp, now healed, takes to the air and fires another stream of his acidic slime over Swampfire. The burns from the fire are stoked by the acid, keeping them from healing. (Swampfire): Ow! Swampfire waves his arm up, giving himself a shield of vines and trying to get himself time to heal. However, Alan blazes through and blasts Swampfire, yet again interrupting healing. The torrential downpour of slime and fire continues as does a rain of quils, each widdling away Swampfire's integrity. He weakly raises his arm, trying to fire off a final blast to save himself, to no avail. Only a puff of methane leaks from his open palm, as he is knocked out cold. As a blaze of red light overtakes the scene, Helen dashes into the bombardment and carries Albedo out. The attacks cease as Helen holds Albedo's unconscious body in her arms. End Scene The Wasp enters his old laboratory, followed by the Hybrid children, Manny in the front carrying Albedo. The Wasp points to a chair in the center of the room and Manny takes Albedo over to it and straps him down, making sure to keep his hands apart. (Manny): What now, boss? We got the guy, and that's as far as the plan went. (The Wasp): I have no further use for you all. You can return to your own homes, now. (Helen): But we don't have homes. Our families were exiled to the Null Void when we were born. (Pierce): And kind of home was a prison. (Alan): And any resemblance of "family" is right here. (The Wasp): Well why don't you find a home? You can live where ever you want now without Albedo in the way. He was the only thing stopping us mutants from ruling the world. And his time has come to an end. (Manny): "An End?" Wasp, you never said you were gon' kill him. (The Wasp): And I still haven't said it. (Manny): Wasp, you're kinda the only family we got. You have to let us stay with you. The Wasp slams his stingers down on a table the abruptly turns to Manny, approavhing him rather quickly. (The Wasp): I am no one's family! Sooner you realize that and leave, the sooner I retunr to my research. (Pierce; sarcastically): Like that'll happen. (The Wasp): You doubt me, child? (Pierce): Yes, actually. From what I know about mutants, and I know quite a bit, I know that once you've been mutated your DNA is warped. Everything about you is warped. See, we were all born hybrids, our abilities are natural, though weaker than our parents. You were born human. Your natural intelligence was you best ability, but since you were mutated with an insect your brain is weakened. But your weakness is progressive. (The Wasp): What do you mean? (Pierce): Our powers will stay where they are. We may train, but only our skills with our weakened powers will improve. Your intelligence will fade. And it already has. You told us that you'd never hurt anyone, but what we've just seen is that you will hurt anyone. You're planning to kill Albedo, and for what? Stopping a criminal as he should? Yes, we were accomplices, but at least we weren't going to murder someone. The Wasp releases a powerful screech before lunging at Pierce, stabbing at him with his stinger. Pierce quickly generates a quil and, wielding it like a sword, parries Wasp's attack and throws him to the side. (Pierce): See what I mean. You resorted to violence which is something an intelligently gifted, some-what awkward human would never do. Your brain is reverting to that of a wasp. The Wasp slashes at Pierce, this time cutting him. Pierce stumbles back but is alright. (Pierce; holding his wound): We're done here. Manny, Helen, Alan. (He nods.) The four hybrids exit the lab, leaving Albedo and The Wasp alone. flashbck begins with Azmuth and Albedo standing on a counter-top in Azmuth's tower Azmuth is holding a holographic clipboard. Albedo watches intently, as Azmuth switches slides on a powerpoint, being displayed on the monitor behind Azmuth. (Azmuth): The first human to ever achieve a successful, DNA spliced species was this man. (He presses a button and the slide changes to a picture of a man who looks like The Wasp, before he was mutated and much younger.) Dr. James Michael Animo. He had worked on a formula for a compond that would allow species of different kinds to combine in a stable form. Of course, that was ridiculous at his time. He didn't have any support, mainly because no one believed him. He told people that he had created a hybrid of Earth's wasp crossed with a very large bull. According to his reports "the beast had the body of a bull, with the head of the wasp. Wings of the latter and six bull's legs. Its mamal tail ended in a sharp, black point." Obviously, no human believed he had done it. (Albedo): But Galvan did? (Azmuth): Well not at first, but we went to go investigate and found his claims to be true. (Albedo): So what's the point of all this? (Azmuth): I was awaitng that question... flashback ends, and we are now looking through Albedo's eyes Albedo is blinded by a bright light as he opens his eyes, the light blurs his view. He moves to sit up, but he is shackled to a chair on his ankles and wrists, and those are bolted to the chair and floor. He looks around, checking his surroundings. (Albedo): This is great. Wasp has me trapped in his lab and I can't reach the Ultimatrix. Plus there's a possible chance of Bullwasp. Uggh. Ultimatrix, Voice Command. (Ultimatrix): Please state Command. (Albedo): Voice Transformation: Grey- (He clears his throat) Voice Transformation: Galvan. (Ultimatrix; beeps twice rapidly): Command Accepted. Albedo is transformed into an alien that looks like he did as a Galvan, wearing a red jump suit with white gloves and toe-less socks. (Grey Matter): This should be.... nostalgic. He slips off of the table and explores the lab, searching through computers and books, many of which have been destroyed. (Grey Matter): His wasp DNA... it's taking over. I need to stop him. I need to enroll those hybrids to help me. I have a feeling that they may see the insanity just as well as I do. End Scene Albedo as XLR8 is speeding down a road void of cars. (XLR8): If I were a gang of rogue alien teenage hybrids, where would I be? There's an explosion a couple miles behind XLR8. (XLR8): I would be near the explosion. He speeds to the explosion. He arrives and sees Helen. (XLR8): Kineceleran. (Helen): Call me Helen. (XLR8): Okay, Helen. I need your help. Manny, Pierce, and Alan all appear beside Helen. (XLR8): I need all of your help. The Wasp. Surely you realized how- (Pierce): Insane he is. Yeah, we got that memo. He shows Albedo the injury. (Pierce): I got it the hard way. XLR8 reverts. (Albedo): So you'll help me? The Hybrids look at each other and nod. (Manny): Definitely. END EPISODE Characters Heroes *Albedo Villains *The Wasp *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright Aliens Used *Grey Matter *XLR8 Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Category:OmniDragon10 Category:ATO Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Omniverse